Ideas for grab
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: These are story ideas up for gra that came into my mind. there are up for grab because i couldn't come up with anything more after i came up with the idea.
1. EJS

Title: E. J. S.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry comes up with a plan to create a group of spies that are of both Death Eaters and Order members, but in order to do so he has to travel in time. So he travels to his parent's time and enters school as a Hufflepuff.

*

Story idea

*

"E.J.S." Harry handed the letter to Hermione, "I couldn't of done this without you." He said with a smile.

Hermione laughed, "Everyday Jam Saturday!" She shook her head, "I can't believe you are listening to me and I had said that as a joke too."

Harry's green eyes smile at her, "Yes, it was a good idea." Harry held out the vile. "Well tops up!" he said and dropped his head back to gulp down the bitter tasting potion.

"Be safe, E.J.S." Hermione whispered as her best friend cried out in pain and vanished into thin air.

*

Story idea

*

Pain, burning, he opened his mouth to scream but no voice came out. He blinked open his eyes only to shut them just as soon, the brightness of the room hurt and made him dizzy. _Where was he?_

"He's coming to." A voice said.

"But professor who is he, and why did he just appear out of no where," another voice said.

Harry blinked he knew that voice, a soft smile covered his lips. It was Snape. Harry opened his mouth to talk again but nothing came out as he moved his lips.

"Hey, there, don't try to talk," a woman's voice said. "You damaged your voice box when you fell." She explained. "You won't be able to speak for a while."

Harry rolled over and opened his eyes staring at everyone in the room, there all looked fuzzy. _His glasses!_ He started to look around for them.

"Here," Little Snape said. He held out the frames. "You're looking for these, right?"

Harry nodded and smiled as a thank you, and then he took his glasses and placed them on his nose. "Are you a wizard?" Little Snape asked. Harry nodded again.

"Muggle?" The woman asked. "You have old scares from abuse." She explained her reasoning.

Harry shook his head and opened his mouth only to close it since he remembered that he couldn't speak. He glared at his hands trying to come up with a way around this problem. Then a thought came to his mind, _my wand!_ He started to look for it more frantic then he was when it came to his glasses. He looked under his pillow and then to Snape gesturing with his hands.

"I think he wants his wand, Professor." Snape said watching the smaller boy.

"Oh," The professor, a man that Harry didn't know took Harry's wand out from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Should you do that?" The woman asked. "We don't even know who he is?" She pointed out.

"He can't talk," The man said. "He's no danger." Harry took the wand from the man and placed it at his hand and mouthed the spell he wanted all of a saddened words appeared above his hand. _Good, it worked. _Harry thought. _Um, hi, I'm Evan James Smith. _

Snape smirked. "What was that about him not being able to do spells because he couldn't speak?" He asked.

_I can only do this because I got my voice took away for a week and had to come up with a way to speak as part of my training. _Harry thought only to growl when the words appeared for all to see. _Damn I need to figure out how to keep my thoughts to myself and have you only see what I want to say. _He rubbed his head. _How to do this._

Snape watched the smaller boy closely, he was intrigued. "What training?" He asked wanting to know more about the boy.

Harry glared, _I'm not falling for that. _Harry crossed his arms. _I'm only here to go o school until I can go back home._

"Home?" The woman asked. "Where is your home?"

_Here, just not here yet. _Harry answered.

"Another time?" Snape said. Harry's eyes snapped over to the younger version of his potion professor. _Wow, you really are smart. _He thought in awe only to blush when he realized that everyone could still read his thoughts. _Sorry. I didn't mean it that way!_

Snape smirked evilly. His onyx colored eyes swept over the Harry's smaller form and he licked his lips as he met green eyes. Harry gulped and looked around for help all the while trying not to think of how sexy Snape looked with that little smirk.

_Noo! Bad mind! _Harry thought and started to bang his head on the near by table.

"Woah, there," the woman said as she pulled the poor abused table away from Harry. "I think my patient needs to rest."

"Yes, you're correct." The professor said. "Come on boys lets go." Harry blinked and looked around only now spying a teen with long blond hair.

_Wow. _Harry thought staring at the blond god.

Snape smirked, "Good bye green eyes."

"Yah, thinks for dropping in and landing on Sev here." The blond said patting Snape on the back. They both shared a look and turned walking out of the room.

*

Story idea

*


	2. White Rose

Title: White Rose

Pairings: Jake(Dom)/Harry(Sub), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Draco/Lena, Luna(sister)/Harry (brother)/Draco (brother) relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (or Twilight if I decide to make this a crossover).

*

Story idea

*

It was over.

He would never kill again, he closed his bright tears stained green eyes. He had nothing left, but it was fine because he did what was needed of him as always. With a deep breath he turned to survey the battle seen, the death eaters that have not been caught or killed fled, or tried too. There wasn't much of the light side left, time froze over for him in that moment and he knew looking out of the blood bath and crying witches and wizards from both sides, he could not stay here. This was not the place for him anymore.

So he left.

*

White Rose cabin was bought out side the town line near La Push reservation, the cabin is a small richly built place that's been on the mark for years, all most everyone in town had given up the idea of anyone every buying it. The privies owner had been some wealthy nature freak who died about five years ago. His family placed the cabin on market as soon as they couldn't and didn't even bother removing any of the man's stuff. They sold the stuff with the house, too busy to bother with it.

The teen who stepped into the retail agency looked to be no older then sixteen, maybe younger. He was real small with un-kept black hair; he tried to flatten in a nervous gesture. He looked up and his emerald green eyes met the women behind the counter. He smiled forcedly, "Um, hi." He began. "My names Harry James, I talked to someone over the phone yesterday about my property?"

The women blushed at the charming young man and stuttered out a 'yes' before going to the filing cabinets' to find the paper work. "I just had every thing this morning." She muttered. "The privies' owner sent it right over for you…um, if you don't mind me asking…how old are you?"

"Seventeen," Harry answered, "legal age where I come from."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked, "Where is that?"

"England," Harry answered, "My paper work?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry," she stumbled out and turned back to the cabinets, "Right here!" she called in triumph and smacked down a large venial envelop. "The places you have to sign are marked." She told him as they flipped through the pages. "The contract says you're paying the full price, all at once." She gasped out in shock, "That must be a mistake, I'll call them up right away." She turned towards the phone.

"There is no mistake." Harry said signing the last of the lines, "I agreed to this amount, if that is all?"

"Yes…" she handed him the copies of the contract and a set of keys.

"Have a good day," Harry grinned s he left the agency.

"Have a good day…" the door smacked shut behind Forks newest member of the community.

*

The cabin is made out of Seeder, with a wrap around porch and right above the front door is a white rose stain glass window, which is how the cabin received its name, The White Rose.

Harry stared up the over grown field, his car couldn't even drive up the drive way, or at least he thought it was where the drive way was suppose to be. He had to park on the side on the road and walk through the field to the door; it was going to be a hassle for him to mow the lawn. He fingered his wand wanting nothing more then to take it out and be done with it, but he had to appear normal and just waving his wand and having to lawn to as good as any of the other Stanford house he passed back in the city.


	3. Shy Atraction

Title: Shy Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And this story line idea came from the manga Magic Touch by Izumi Tsubaki.

Pairings: Theo Nott/Harry Potter, Chris Potter/Draco M., Chris P./Blaise Z.

*

Story idea

*

Characters:

Chris Potter: older twin dates a lot of different guys at the same time and says his name is "Harry Potter." When he brakes up with them because he's bored the other boys or girls in which he took the guy from comes looking for Harry Potter. He acts as if he doesn't care for his brother, but really he just doesn't want anyone to be interested in his little brother. So he always tries to get Harry in trouble with their parents. He has black hair and hazel colored eyes, and is about three inches taller then Harry.

Harry Potter: younger twin, is very shy, doesn't talk much. He's in a massage club at school, and is said to be one of the best. He get beat up all the time because of his older brother's dates. And he doesn't stand up for himself. And the people who see him as a friend are very protective of him and dosen't care for his twin much.

Theodore Nott: Hears from two of his best friends about this boy who had the nerve to date both of them along with three other guys all at the same time. And on top of that have all of them buy things for him. So he decides to get revenge for them, and seeks out Harry Potter with plans to hurt him.

Draco Malfoy: Dated Chris and was very angry about being used and dumped, and wants to get back at him. So he tells Nott about "Harry Potter" with the hope of revenge.

Blaise Z: Dated Chris also went to Theo seeking revenge. Currently got together with Draco his best friend all thinks to the "Harry Potter" thing.

*

Story idea

*

Shy Harry Potter has always tried hard to get approval of his parents who only see his older twin Chris Potter. Chris Potter always gets what he wants and he makes sure that everything his parents see of him is that he's prefect. Every mistake Chris every made falls back on his twin, as Harry's mistake and Harry never did anything to stop it. Chris dates different boys under his twins name and uses them then tosses them away. He doesn't believe anyone would ever love him, but his own brother, who made him believe and feel this way. That is until he meets Theo Nott; Harry's world gets turned upside down as he falls in love with the boy.

Theo Nott gets told, by his two best friends, tell him about a boy who cheated on both of them at the same time. So he decided to help his friends get pay back and goes looking for the boy both of them had been dating. He had no idea, that he would fall for Harry Potter.

*

Story idea

*


	4. Happy Family

Title: Happy Family

Pairings: DM(Dom)/HP(Sub), BZ/HG, NL/LL, TN/GW, (evil)RW

Warning: MPreg, Slash, M/M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

*

Story idea

*

Draco Malfoy decides that he wants Harry Potter at any cost, so he blackmails Harry Potter into marrying him by treating to hurt Hermione and Ron and Ron's family, so Harry agrees and brakes up with Ginny and causes Ron to get angry with him and hate him. Their friendship was lost after that.

Harry became pregnant with the Malfoy's heir, a boy and a girl. Draco got what he wanted and felt good as he watched Harry captured in his claws, and also Harry's never aloud to leave the Malfoy manner as he had to raise Draco's children, never knowing if Draco ever really loved him or not. But Harry is slowly falling in love with his husband and that's a problem to him.

*

Story idea

*


	5. Never Loved

Title: Never Loved

Pairings: Draco (Dom)/Harry(sub), Theo (Dom)/Harry (Sub), Blaise (Dom)/Harry (Sub), Snape (Dom)/Harry (Sub), Luicus (Dom)/Harry (Sub), Ron (Dom)/Harry (Sub)

Other pairings: Nevile/Luna, Theo/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Draco, Luicus/Snape

.

It had nothing to do with love, Harry new this. Even before he allowed his self to believe that he could find love. So many years wanting nothing more then love and never finding it. Everyone he loved died. It was his cruse, one that only he should bare, so many lives lost, so many people who fought in his name never to breathe again. He knew he had to leave.

.

Story idea:

.

Harry leaves the wizard world after the defeat of Valdie but not all the way he has ghost that hunt him from relation ships long pasted and some still seeking him out. All he ever wanted was to be loved but the people who seemed to love him was just using him.

Ron visits him weekly even through he married to Hermione, who will not speak to him any more, and while Ron is over he takes what he wants from him whore. But Ron isn't the only one who won't let Harry leave the wizarding world behind; also there is Theodore Nott who married Ginny. Theo found out about Ron and Harry and started to blackmail Harry to sleep with him as well.

Then there is Snape and Luicus who both come to cheek on Harry quiet often, and Harry seeks confort from them knowing the both of them would give it and not want anything lasting in turn as long as they were allowed to keep Harry in there bed.

Blaise and Draco who got together after the war, both of them wanted the same person and got together. That said person being Harry Potter, so they been looking for him since the war ended, none of them knowing what is happening to him or been happening to him.

.


	6. No return

Title: No return

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Beta:

Main Pairings: LM/HP, LM/SS, (DM/HP-maybe?)

Story idea: During the war Lucius Malfoy becomes Harry's informant in order to save himself from Askaban, while they meet Harry ends up falling in love with the older man. Even with Severus's warning that the potion master was also sleeping with Lucius Harry continued falling. Even Draco tried to tell him that his father was using him, but Harry was in love and didn't care.

The final battle was over, and Harry discovered he is pregnant. Thrilled He decides to tell Lucius at a dance dedicated to the end of the war. Only things don't go as he planned. Lucius prepossess to Severus Snape.

Harry decides to leave the wizarding world.

He starts up orphanages for both muggle and wizarding children who lost their family in the war. He lives in muggle London and avoids the wizarding world, but still keeps in contact with his friends.

He gives birth to twin boys with the Malfoy blond hair and his green eyes.

Lucius never knows about them…then Draco stumbles across Harry at a wizarding orphanage. He's there to find Pansy's daughter, Pansy died in the war, but before she died she had a daughter, which Draco found out was at this orphanage. While meeting with Harry he also meets the twins…

0_0

Note: I'm thinking of writing this but I don't have lots of ideas how to put it together, so I figured I should put it up and see if anyone else likes this idea?


End file.
